1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new augmenting factors for human antibody production and a process for preparing the same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to augmenting factors for human antibody production, which are prepared by human lymphocytes and which augment and enhance the production of immunoglobulins, IgG and IgM and the process for preparing the factors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerning the factors for augmenting and enhancing the antibody production, many reports have been made. Among them, T-cell growth factor (Interleukin 2, IL-2), B-cell growth factor (BCGF), B-cell differentiation factor (BCDF), Interleukin 1 (IL-1) etc., are known as soluble factors produced from T-cell or macrophage. It has been found that any material having these functions is a high molecular compound having a molecular weight of 15,000-18,000 to 12,000-18,000.
Treatment and prophylaxis of diseases by using antigen-antibody reactions have obtained many good results. Nevertheless, many unsolved problems yet remain. Several incurable diseases are known by the fact that the antibody production is insufficient or too weak. In such a case, it will be expected that desired effects are obtained if the antibody production is augmented and enhanced. Such diseases include, for example, cancer, influenza, and other immunodeficiency diseases. Accordingly, the search has continued for new augmenting factors for human antibody production and processes for preparing the same.